1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pallet blank fabricated from a stiff foldable sheet and a pallet comprising such a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable that a pallet be lightweight, economical and recyclable. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,792,325 and 4,867,074 disclose corrugate pallets having intersecting stringers and runners forming a platform, with the stringers and runners separately constructed of multi-layered panels, which are relatively expensive to produce. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,195,440 and 5,285,732 disclose pallets fabricated from a sheet of stiff foldable material, such as corrugate. While these pallets are quite economical to produce, they still require a number of complicated cuts and folds in their construction.
Accordingly, there remains the need for a pallet facilitating easy manufacture and fabricated from a stiff foldable material.